In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,659, there is disclosed a spring module wherein upper and lower attaching elements are yieldably connected by spaced, parallel lengths of wire of opposite symmetry wherein the lengths of wire each comprise inclined and vertical supports. The disposition of the inclined and vertical segments as disclosed in the aforesaid module is designed to affored yield which is relatively stiff. It is the purpose of this invention to structure the module so as to provide for softer yield and to insure repeated yield without stress hardening.